Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing devices and systems, and more particularly to devices and systems that print multiple reduced-size pages on a single page in a process referred to as N-up copying or printing.
Many modern printing devices have an environmentally friendly feature that is referred to as “multi-up” or “N-up” printing. In N-up copying or printing, the full-size pages within an original print/copy job are reduced in size so that more than one page of the print/copy job can be printed on each sheet/page of paper. This process produces environmental advantages by using less paper and toner/ink. The “N” represents the number of original full-size pages that will be printed on each individual sheet/page. Therefore, for example 2-up printing prints two original pages on each sheet. Similarly, 4-up printing prints four pages on each sheet; 6-up printing prints six pages on each sheet; etc. Further, 4-up uses only one quarter of the number of sheets/pages of paper because each sheet contains four of the full-size pages from the original print/copy job reduced to approximately one quarter of their original size.
Therefore, in N-up copying or printing the “N” value can be pre-set, or can be input through user selection. However, when reducing the size of the original pages within the print/copy job, sometimes it becomes difficult to recognize the font, graphical items, images, etc., within the N-up copied or printed sheets/pages because of the size reduction.